Blackbirds
by Arishandera
Summary: At the brink of death, Itachi decides; More than his life, he has his soul to offer as a sacrifice. At that moment, a demon finds a prey unlike any other.
1. First Contact

I haven't written for a very long time. And though I cannot say if it is entirely a good idea to start this, considering school and all, I wasn't able to help myself. Inspiration cannot be denied.

Chapter 1: First Contact

'Forgive me…_forgive me_…'

All of his senses were numbed. Itachi barely felt his body hitting the stone floor.

There was nothing more to do, was there? He can just lie here, and wait for death to claim him. He can depart this world and trust in those that remain to set his brother right.

Sasuke collapsed by his side, but Itachi knew that he will live.

His role was finished. Almost gladly, he allowed himself to slowly drift off, his vision darkening.

A familiar mask lingered somewhere above him. And suddenly he was gripped by an unsurity that made the darkness recede. A Sharingan eye surveyed him from above and gazed to his side, where Sasuke was.

Itachi found himself not wanting to die just yet. Because this man was dangerous. Something stirred in that bloody orb, that made Itachi understand; What fail-safe plan he left in his brother's eye will not be enough to keep this man away. Sasuke was still not safe.

Had he the capacity he would've shook with this realization. He can't leave just yet.

Itachi willed himself to live. But it was _hard_, harder than it ever was. The plunge was easy; but rising from the depths seemed beyond what his mind and body were capable of. Having delayed death for so long, against such odds—his very being was screaming for some peace at last.

'No…not yet…there is…' His sight darkened, even as he pleaded with himself then, and to whatever god existed, 'I was wrong. There is something I still need to do. Please.'

The dark overwhelmed him with a sense of finality, and he despaired.

'I will offer anything.'

Then somewhere in the pitch blackness, what could only be described as an even deeper shadow stirred.

And a voice whispered, "Then, what would you offer me, child?"

Itachi was not even sure if the voice was real. But he was beyond caring. He did not know if he spoke it or merely thought it, but he attempted a reply, 'Anything. _Everything._'

There was a brief silence. "What I want is no trifle thing. Give it to me, and there shall be no heaven or hell for you," the creature said. Somehow Itachi could sense the small movement of lips forming into smile . "I am paid by the way of souls. Nothing more, nothing less."

There was no hesitation. 'It is yours.' He did not have the strength to say anything more.

The shadow engulfed him.

No god answered Itachi's prayers. But a _demon_ had.


	2. Names

I've actually had this written for a long while now, but always felt like it needed some moderate editing. Thankfully I had a free night to spend some time with it.

Chapter 2: Names

The man smiled from above him, "You're finally awake. I was afraid for a while that you were too far gone."

Itachi remained silent. His first instinct upon seeing the stranger's face was to roll over and draw out the kunai he had strapped to his leg. Unexpected night visits of the hostile kind was a common enough occurrence considering his rogue status, and he had quickly adapted in answer to the constant threat of assassination. In most situations, he'd been able to take advantage of his enemy's distraction due to the unveiled weapon and lay out an illusion by the next half-heartbeat. After that it was but a simple matter of subtle hypnosis with the help of the Sharingan that would leave the assailant with no memory of their encounter, and false ones in its place to have them urgently scurrying opposite Itachi's intended destination. He always took care to not kill his pursuers.

This time however, his attempt to move brought with it pain of such gravity that had he not been a seasoned shinobi, he would've certainly _screamed_. He stilled, jaw tensed, and let a breath of air exhale from his lips. The stranger noticed his discomfort but made no move towards him.

"Your injuries are still not healed. I suggest that you refrain from moving."

Itachi found his concentration too lacking to form a reply. From the man's posture he could infer that no attack was forthcoming, but he was still confused. The sudden bout of adrenaline he experienced upon jerking awake had receded, and now he felt like he was sinking through the mattress. Had he ever felt this weak?

His ears picked up the faint rustling of windblown branches, and he dragged his eyes towards the open window. The sun shone through white curtains. A small gust of wind blew, and though blurred he could make out the sunlight-dappled greens. His head felt heavy, and his thoughts were sluggish. He could barely process what he was seeing, the tranquil atmosphere was somehow jarring.

The stranger followed his gaze. "It is quite picturesque. When you are feeling better, I may assist you outside."

"Where…" his voice croaked. A cough rose from his chest, and he was unable to stave off the several that followed.

Itachi felt a hand on his back. And if he wasn't so wracked by the coughs, he would've stiffened. The ease by which the man was able to touch him was testament to his disorientation. Luckily it seemed that he was in the midst of an ally, a stranger indeed, but an ally. He forced himself to breathe deep, and exhaled. He glanced to the side, the man was leaning over him, poised to help.

"Forgive me," Itachi said. He could tell that he still sounded strained, but it was better than his previous attempt at speaking.

The man's face was close enough for him the notice the amusement that flickered over the other's features, "There is no cause to be sorry. You have not yet fully recovered, you're entitled to at least a few dozen fits of coughing," he said with a hint of humor, "After all, it is quite difficult to climb out of death's jaws by a singular, albeit strong, thread of willpower," there was that smile again. Itachi in his state cannot fathom why, but it elicited no good feelings from him.

A shaft of realization broke through the fog.

"You…" he started to say with difficulty, but he did not need to speak any more. The other understood.

"I took you away from what was to be your deathbed yes, but I believe your will to live played no small part, dear child," red-violet eyes bore down on him, their intensity could only be likened to scorching flame. "You made a call out of desperation, I am a being that answers such calls."

"Who…" Itachi stopped, and his eyes closed softly, "_What_…are you?"

The demon gave him a fanged smile, "I am what you have gained in exchange for your soul, Master."

"Do you have a name?" Itachi sat under the shade, his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the grass under his hand. The worsening of his eyesight had developed a habit that had him seeking out tangible textures in an unfamiliar environment. It was his first time outside since he met his new companion. He felt better now. He could speak without difficulty and think without that disconcerting fog in his head. Even though part of him still could not believe that he had succeeded in avoiding death after practically lying in its maw for the last few years

"I've been given many," the other answered. Unlike Itachi he remained standing, and Itachi could sense him just beyond his line of sight. "You can choose one for me if you wish. "

Itachi looked up to his right. As always, the other had that unsettling smile set on his face. It was striking and equally chilling even with how bad his sight was. He thought to himself that this must be how it felt like to be an animal set for slaughter, under the surveying gaze of farmers. They have not talked about what exactly their arrangement was (Itachi simply having no strength to maintain a conversation, nor the energy to stay awake for too long), but Itachi already understood that this man was only here, tending to him, because of a promised prize. He looked away. "Is there a name you're fond of?"

For a few moments they were silent. And all that could be heard were the faint shuffling sounds of the wilderness. Itachi could even pick up the light footsteps of a lone deer maybe a kunai's throw away. Then the man replied, "My last contractor gave me the first name Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. If you wish, you may call me by that name as well."

"Sebastian Michaelis…" Itachi echoed, seeming to test the foreign syllables along his tongue.

He could feel the other's eyes fixed on him. He looked towards his newly-named companion. "Michaelis-san."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but did not comment. When Itachi rose from his sitting position to face him, the questioning look in his eyes only heightened. Their eyes met, the first time since Itachi had woken up, the human's black with the demon's red.

Sebastian looked at the boy curiously. He could count the number of people who could look into the eyes of a demon with such resolution in one hand. He recalled a number in the far past that had aimed to make him bend to their will with no finesse, believing that they held his leash, and that obedience and submission were part of the contract's package with no existing disadvantages. He suppressed a scoff at the thought. Only too late did they realize that a demon was never truly leashed. And all too quickly did they lose their arrogant airs and haughtiness in voicing their commands. He appraised Itachi's unwavering stare, and wondered if his new prey shall travel a similar path.

No sooner did his thoughts finish that he noticed that the other was slowly leaning forward. And then Sebastian realized, with no little surprise that the young man was bowing. His contractor was _bowing_ to him. He could not suppress a blink that stemmed from honest bafflement. Later on he would find himself silently grateful that Itachi had his gaze to the ground and so did not see him.

"You have my gratitude, Michaelis-san," Itachi stated as he straightened up again, voice now smooth and clear, and most strikingly Sebastian observed, _sincere_. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."


	3. Bound

Chapter 3: Bound

When Sebastian had answered the young man's plea to live, it was because he had deemed him interesting enough to save. And everyday Itachi's behavior only confirmed this prior hypothesis. The human was polite and reserved. His manner of speaking reminded Sebastian of the nobility from his last visit of the human world. But, they were for the most part a flamboyant bunch and Itachi was as unassuming as people came. For blue-blooded socialites, under all the well-mannered conversations, bows, and curtsies was an arrogance that _overflowed_ in the way of water in a too-full cup. Itachi did not have this. He addressed Sebastian without the commanding tone that he had been so used to, he did not ask for prepared meals or baths, and anything else really. They've been in each other's company for more than a week as of now, and though he had not refused any form of service that Sebastian gave of his own will, Itachi had yet to give him any kind of order trifling thing or otherwise. He entertained the possibility that maybe the other had plans to escape him. They have not set the rules of their covenant due to Itachi's still-recovering state. And the seal had yet to be inscribed on their bodies, so in the scenario of an attempted escape, Sebastian wouldn't be able to pinpoint his master's location accurately. But there was no scent at all of that heightening fright, that tension that came just before a prey would take wing. So Sebastian dismissed this train of thought.

He wondered if maybe his current charge simply did not yet understand what their contract was. They had not been able to talk at length still and set the boundaries of their engagement. The first few days Itachi was unconscious. And after waking up he was hardly in the condition for conversations, so Sebastian had allowed him more time for recuperation.

He has been much better since two days ago when he agreed to Sebastian's offer of spending some time outside. But since then he seemed content to just let the demon do as he pleased. And today he found Itachi making his own meal in their temporary dwelling's sparsely-stocked kitchen. Coal eyes flickered towards his direction the moment he stepped into the room, followed by a nod of greeting, "Michaelis-san, you've returned. Welcome back."

Maybe it was because of his prior life as a butler under the impossibly demanding Ciel Phantomhive that had Sebastian squirming inside at the sheer wrongness of the scene.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when he noticed Sebastian looking unblinkingly at the chopping board, sliced vegetables, and loaf of bread on the counter.

Thankfully he was able to snap out of his thoughts quick enough to give the other a reply without inciting questions, "My kind does not eat human food."

Itachi looked at him for a moment, an unreadable emotion passing over his face, before he turned back to slice some tomatoes.

Sebastian thought that this was a good time as any to set things straight with this clearly unknowing human. He has recovered enough for Sebastian to not treat him as delicately as he did before. And it would be good to have some sort of direction, a clear goal named, to set his sights on in exchange for the promised soul.

"Master," he called out. "May I trouble you for a talk about our arrangements?" He walked towards the other, purposely slow.

There was a subtle stiffening in Itachi's posture, minimal but there. But Sebastian somehow knew that it wasn't due to any kind of fear.

Itachi looked at him and placed the knife beside the chopping board. "Very well," he said, and gave Sebastian his full attention.

A gloved hand gestured to the chairs by the small dining table. "It could be a rather long one."

When Itachi had seated himself, Sebastian walked to the other end but remained standing. The young man (a boy really, compared to Sebastian, a child) did not question this and merely rested his hands on his lap silently. He looked up in anticipation.

Sebastian found himself frowning. No bewildered expressions, no guarded eyes, back straight but shoulders relaxed, no crossed arms hinting of defensiveness-his charge's compliant demeanor was all too striking, and strangely unsettling.

"You recall what you promised me in exchange for my help?"

"My soul," Itachi said without missing a beat.

"Yes. But our contract thus far is incomplete. I do not know yet what is it that you wish me to do."

Itachi remained silent. And he remained so for quite some time that Sebastian began to think that maybe he had netted a man that had no particular goal in mind after all. He had to stop himself from snorting, if this were the case then this would be a quick meal indeed.

"My soul…" he spoke finally, hesitantly, "Just how much is it worth? How much can I ask of you?" Itachi seemed almost afraid to ask. Sebastian tucked away this bit of observation at the back of his mind.

Sebastian wondered about the other's sudden meekness but nevertheless answered. "When you pledge your soul to us, we will give you anything you want. Provided that it is at the very least possible of course."

"Anything…" Itachi breathed almost with relief and wonderment. A faraway look descended upon his face. "_Truly?_"

"Anything," Sebastian confirmed.

Itachi looked down, his hands shifted slightly on his lap. "It was my wish for my brother to be happy, and for the village to be safe," the words were spoken softly, as if they were a secret not meant to be spoken outloud.

Sebastian knew nothing of this brother, or this village, or of Itachi for that matter. But he shall learn soon enough. "Then if that is your wish, you have but to command me," he stepped around and closed in on Itachi's seated form.

He placed a hand across his chest and knelt with his head bowed. Old habits had yet to die. "Command me, my master, and tell me what I must do. Once you give me your first order, I shall remain yours until you've attained your goal, and our contract shall be made whole. Then we shall share a seal that will bind us together," he tilted his head up and gave Itachi an unguarded dark smile. "I will put the seal myself on your person, the strength of our bindings shall depend on where you'll have me put it."

Itachi regarded him with impassive surety and said, "Put it where it is strongest."

Sebastian was not able to contain his smirk this time. "Very well, Master. Now, give me your first order."

The corner of Itachi's lip quirked upwards tiredly and then; "Do not call me 'master' from now on."

The request was a complete surprise. So much so that Sebastian was sure it showed on his face. From his experience, his past contracts have always derived some pleasure in being addressed in such a way, whether they were aware of it or not. The title gave them a sense of power over what humans saw as an untamable force, that illusion of control was seductive. And Sebastian liked that, it made them less likely to be on guard around him when they thought they owned him.

Itachi did not show any sign of seeing his brief but total show of bewilderment. " Also, I'm still too weak to travel alone," he said without a hint of shame, "So, Michaelis-san. Help me get back to my village."

"Yes...Itachi," he stood, and looked down with unconcealed amusement at his strange contractor. He placed his hand carefully under the other's chin and tilted his head up. Itachi looked directly into his eyes with no trace of fear, with such a novel display of blatant surrender that Sebastian felt the telltale tug of excitement in his being surface. With his other hand he palmed Itachi's left eye and released a surge of demonic power.

From his many past contracts Sebastian knew very well from the aftermath of the sealing that it was extremely painful. But of course, he smiled now, honestly impressed, there were no sobs of pain or screams this time. Itachi's untarnished eye had not wavered in its gaze upon him. Though he saw that his charge's hands, still on his lap, had clenched silently into fists.

He felt warmth blossom under his palm.

When Sebastian withdrew his hand, the contract's seal greeted him with a glow, and Itachi's bloodied eye accompanied it. Little rivers of red ran down his cheek, bright and stunning against the boy's pale skin.

Sebastian glanced down at his bloodied hand and absently brought it up to the level of his nose, then his lips. He licked his bloodied skin before he can stop himself. His eyes glowed, then unbidden, met Itachi's.

There was no fathomable expression there, no distaste, or fear, or surprise. Itachi might have been watching him eating apples if one did not know better. It seemed that his master had a strong stomach for gore. Wonderful.

"Ah, forgive me. I am a demon after all," he said with an apologetic tilt of his lips.

Itachi regarded him for a moment before breaking eye contact and bringing a hand to cover his eye. A second later he stood up and began making his way out of the room.

Sebastian belatedly thought that he should not have so obviously licked the other's blood and shown that he enjoyed it in Itachi's undivided company.

"Michaelis-san, I shall need your help in putting on the bandages," Itachi called from the next room.

Sebastian followed without hesitation. The boy seemed all too comfortable dancing in the jaws of devourers, he mused.


	4. Shinobi

Chapter 4: Shinobi

Just before they departed, Itachi gave Sebastian's attire a deliberate look over. This did not escape the demon's notice. "Is something the matter?"

Wordlessly, Itachi turned his attention to the packed belongings hanging by his hip. Sebastian had procured some clothing during the period that he'd been out of sorts and he remembered seeing a travelling cloak among them. He handed it over.

"You find my image conspicuous," Sebastian gathered the dark fabric and allowed it to unfold in his hands. But did not make a move to wear it.

Itachi watched with interest as the air around the demon's figure seemed to distort and shift and melt away. He did not need to activate his Sharingan to know that it was no illusion. Soon Sebastian was sporting a newly-materialized cloak on his shoulders. He extended the pre-offered cloak back towards Itachi. "I do not yet understand the details of this world. But I suppose from the little of what I've seen, a butler's attire is indeed eye-catching."

"A butler?"

Sebastian paused a fraction with a thoughtful look, "A rich man's servant," he reworded.

He saw Itachi tilt his head slightly in interest but otherwise voiced no query.

"In which direction is our destination?" Sebastian said, tone just a bit eager. He was patient, as all demons had to be (to an extent), but he was not used to lying low for extended periods of time. Itachi had taken longer to recuperate than he originally estimated. And though necessary, it was not particularly exciting to nurse him back to health.

Itachi lifted his hood and faced south.

* * *

><p>It did not take long for Sebastian to realize that the world he entered upon Itachi's initiation of the contract was not like those previous. Most of the land seemed unspoiled by civilization. There were towns smattered here and there, this he gathered from the few trips he undertook under the darkness of the night to gather food and supplies (he could materialize some from thin air if he wished, but having nothing to do at the time, he found the idea of a short trip appealing), but so far nothing that he'd label a city. And then there were the humans of this world. Most seemed typical, helpless as always, incomparably weak in any demon's eyes. They dressed differently than what he was used to but nothing more. But then he'd spotted several that leapt through trees with an <em>ease<em> that Sebastian had never seen, and a speed that (though he was sure he'd best) was surely _unnatural_. The air around these people was different than the citizens he'd glimpsed of during his quick visits to nearby towns. More high-strung, ruthless, _dangerous_.

He debated approaching them personally, but resisted such temptations. As soon as his master awoke, he was certain that in time he'd have his share of blood. Never had he served a period that did not ask for brute force and killings.

But it would be for a while yet. He sighed inwardly and peeked at Itachi. The young man was the one to set their pace, and it was for the lack of a better word_, slow_ (especially so since Sebastian knew that he could cross an entire country within minutes by foot had he wished). He was not sure if the other was simply not up to travelling at a speedier pace still, or if he was simply in no hurry to reach their destination.

He chanced to ask. "Itachi," he started, still somewhat unused to calling a contractor so casually. "If you are still burdened by weakness. I am easily capable of carrying you to our destination."

Sebastian half-expected a disapproving glare. His previous master, though a child, had always found it irritating to be treated as one. But Itachi only looked back at him silently, giving no pause and continuing down the path in his slow deliberate steps.

"You need only give me directions," he continued.

The other's black eyes focused forward once again. "I do not wish to attract unwanted attention," Itachi said.

"I shall only match the speed of the curious travelers I've seen leaping through trees. They seemed to be a common enough sight," Sebastian took two great strides until they were walking shoulder to shoulder, he leaned closer and brought a finger to his smiling lips, "And I shall be infinitely more covert."

This caught Itachi's interest. His movements stilled. "Are you talking of shinobi?"

"Shinobi? Is that what they are called?"

Itachi grew silent, and for the first time Sebastian saw him conflicted. He frowned and was about to voice a question when Itachi spoke again, "We must avoid them."

"The last I saw of them was while you were bedridden, rushing opposite our direction. They are long gone."

It was his aim to abate whatever worries his master had, but Itachi's expression was still troubled. Clearly there was something amiss here, something he wasn't being told.

"Are they a threat to you?" Sebastian ventured.

The answer was expectedly evasive. "We shall reach Konoha quicker without any kind of encounter."

"You do not need to fear any one of them," Sebastian said with deliberation. "Not with me by your side. To protect my contractor, it is the basest of my purpose," he gave the smaller man a smile, that was only partly reassuring. He straightened up. "I assure you. They shall not be able to stand against me."

Itachi did not spare him a glance. "Nevertheless, I do not want you to engage anyone," the firmness of his tone silently communicated to Sebastian that arguing would be pointless.

The demon found this rather sudden show of willfulness from his so far mild-mannered master questionable but nevertheless bowed his head in assent. "If that is your order, then I shall not."

It was only with the sharpened senses of his kind that allowed Sebastian to notice the stiffening of Itachi's posture. He thought his show of submission would please his master, as it always had his previous contracts, but Itachi almost seemed bothered by it. He frowned, not understanding why.

"I want no blood spilled on my account if at all possible, whether it be theirs or yours, Michaelis-san," Itachi looked at him seriously, before turning away again.

This statement surprised him. Itachi had continued walking, not giving him an opportunity to say anything back. A pacifist, Sebastian noted with no small wonder. Compared to the dozens of blood-hungering contractors he'd served in the past this was a disconcerting change.

But then again...when he had whisked his master away, he was not at all blind to the scenery surrounding Itachi's fallen body. The devastated landscape, the unconscious boy beside him, the masked man. He will admit that he had no idea what took place at those ruins, but there was nothing there that resembled peace.

It was the day after that Sebastian saw that Itachi bore no fear towards those so-called shinobi.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian approached their camp after Itachi had him scout ahead he knew immediately that something was amiss. He allowed himself to blend in the darkness, and sought a prime position on an overhanging sturdy branch. The fire still burned, Itachi was kneeling some four steps away from it. His hood was down, his palms placed passively on his lap. Around him was a company of five, the men were standing, staring at his contractor in what Sebastian identified as a disbelieving sort of silence.<p>

Sebastian was fully ready to swoop down and rid them of their heads at a moment's notice but belatedly realized that he could not. Not after Itachi's command that he not engage anyone. Right now he was bound by the prior command. So he waited, teeth gritted in frustration.

One of the men spoke, tone shaky. "Sir, I thought it was reported that Uchiha Itachi was killed?"

The one in the middle, directly in front of Itachi snorted. "A faulty report, apparently," he looked down at their captive and gave a cold stare. Itachi stared back blankly.

Though Sebastian could see that his master was relaxed. The other men seemed ready to spring. Their weapons were drawn, glinting in the firelight, but they held it too stiffly. He was confident he could disarm them all before they could realize what happened. And he was puzzled. These men were like those he observed before, he was certain. Shinobi, Itachi had called them. It was there, that cautious dangerous aura he sensed around the similar beings he'd observed before, but now along with it was a distinct touch of fear. A bewildering fear so _pronounced_ that he'd liken it to mice in a cat's presence.

His inner musings were stopped when he realized Itachi was speaking.

"You are from Otogakure," he stated. Eyes directed at the man towards his right side, gaze moving higher to the other's forehead protector.

Sebastian saw the man flinch before hastily looking away.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest," the man at the center said loudly, from his authoritative tone and stance Sebastian assumed he was the leader of the group. "Do not resist, do not activate your eyes, or we will be forced to incapacitate you," he stepped forward. "Raise your hands."

Itachi remained still for a moment, and then moved slowly. Sebastian felt a wave of tension wash over the scene, thick enough that he could taste it. The remaining men had moved in a heartbeat, showing Sebastian again that atypical speed. Two flanked Itachi sides, both of their knife-like weapons poised across his neck. They were not intending to kill, but their weapons pressed against his skin hard enough to draw blood. One had grabbed his hair from behind and pulled it taut, a hand tying a cloth layered with strange symbols across Itachi's eyes. The fourth man was locking his wrists in what resembled thickened and fortified cuffs. There was no resistance from his master even then. The leader of the group looked on warily. Sebastian clenched his fists and blood dribbled down his palms.

Foolish. _Foolish child_. If he was _this_ helpless, and he had such enemies, he should have known better than to give Sebastian such an unreasonable order. He had not thought of Itachi as stupid, but now it seemed that he was slightly mistaken. He promised to pound some sense into the young man as soon as he managed to rescue him.

With their captive blinded, bound, and gagged. The shinobi seemed to regain some of their confidence. Though they still appeared wary. One of them, the man that Sebastian knew had flinched earlier when his master had laid eyes on him, grabbed Itachi by the back of the neck and pushed his head down against the ground unceromoniously.

"Sir, we should take his eyes now before anything else."

His superior gave the suggestion some consideration before giving a small nod. "Yes. He is too dangerous with them. I'm sure the labs back at home will trip over themselves to study that Sharingan, so try not to inflict too much damage."

Sebastian flitted above the trees with clear vexation. Cursing inwardly over and over. He did not understand what was happening. He doubted his master would die with his eyes extracted, but he was not sure how that would affect their seal. Ideally he would not want to return to his realm empty-handed. Given permission he was more than capable of doing away with the intruders, but the shackles of Itachi's previous order stopped him from diving in. If Itachi would only _call_ for him, for help, then it would be nullified and Sebastian would be able to act as he saw fit. But his master had yet to voice any sort of plea. Few things as frustrating as his current predicament have happened.

The man who had proposed the blasted idea of taking his master's eyes had readied some medical tools. "Knock him out," he directed to one of his companions that had moved to replace him in the task of securing Itachi to the ground.

The other nodded. He swept Itachi's hair away from his nape and struck with a force that Sebastian was afraid would surely break the other's neck.

But there was no neck to strike, and no hostage either. Only a wriggling mass of black wings and beaks and talons.

Sebastian blinked. Then his eyes widened in absolute surprise. From where Itachi was lying before, unmoving and submissive, was a black mass, edges hinting on the sheen of feathers. A crow seemed to detach itself from it, and then another, too many followed to count. Dozens. The men were shouting, completely caught off-guard by the sudden turn of events. The leader was barking orders.

"What in the world…" Sebastian breathed.

The men regrouped, backs together, weapons drawn and stances ready. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. And then two crows seemed to crash together, and soon the previously chaotically-flying creatures were focused on a single point in space. The birdcalls disappeared slowly. And there was Itachi, standing completely unmarred. He looked at his master's unblemished neck. _Untouched_, Sebastian realized.

Then, in a voice that was so different (tinged with some subdued _ferocity,_ Sebastian thought) from how the other had always addressed him with, Itachi said lowly, "These eyes are not for you."

There was a sharp intake of breath. And then one of the men had thrown a weapon in Itachi's direction. The others followed suit. Itachi avoided them all with such ease that it was almost funny. His speed, Sebastian noted, it was different from the others.

Itachi rushed closer to his attackers. He grabbed one of the kunai thrown at him with an elegant twist of his wrist and parried the next three that followed its trajectory.

There was a strangled sort of scream when Itachi launched forward and gripped their leader's throat. He was too fast for the men to guard against.

"Shit! Damn…_damn you_!" he choked out.

"Captain!"

"Fuck! Fuck!"

The men broke into chaos with their leader subdued. They leapt away, knees bent and restless. They did not want to leave their leader at the Uchiha's mercy, but knew also that they stood no chance against him. All they could do was keep their eyes on Itachi. But even that was too difficult.

Itachi's hand snaked upwards, until he was grabbing the other's jaw, then Sebastian saw him force the other to meet his eyes. Eyes suddenly as _red_ and vivid as the blood that he'd licked from his hand days ago.

Sebastian leaned forward in anticipation.

The man slumped, unmoving. Itachi released his grip and he fell to the ground.

Sebastian watched unblinkingly as Itachi fell the remaining four. It was hardly a fight. When the last had fallen, Itachi sighed, and Sebastian watched curiously as he covered his eyes with his palm for a moment. When he next glimpsed them they were black once again.

Sebastian looked at the men. He could tell that they were merely unconscious. But how exactly Itachi managed to do that eluded him. Assured that there was no need for him to step in, Sebastian remained hidden, a mere shadow among the branches.

Itachi carried each of the fallen shinobi from their camp a few good kilometers away with a show of strength and speed that made Sebastian wonder why he was traveling so slowly thus far. He did not tie them up, and even went to the trouble of locating the team's belongings to lay out their sleeping bags.

When he finished he returned to sit by the fire, delicately lifting up his hood. Sebastian wondered if Itachi had deliberately positioned himself at the exact same spot that Sebastian last saw of him before he left to scout.

The demon allowed some five minutes to pass before making his presence known. He dropped beside his master lightly. Itachi gave him a glance and tilted his head. "You took a while."

He was calm, unflustered, his heartbeat steady. Sebastian sensed this and more.

"Forgive me, I was distracted. But you will be glad to know that our path for tomorrow appears deserted," he answered, tone light. When Itachi's attention was focused on the fire once again, he allowed himself a smirk. "I am sure you can handle yourself well enough in my absence."

Their eyes connected. A silent conversation sparked between them. But neither were one to yield. Itachi doused the fire and rose. "Good night, Michaelis-san."


	5. Surrender

This took a while. Thank you for waiting!

Chapter 5: Surrender

"I have to suggest that you revoke your last order," Sebastian stated. "It shall become troublesome when you'll have need of my protection."

Itachi did not glance back at him. The younger man dipped his feet tentatively into the shallow lakewater, and waded forward until it lapped at the level of his knees.

Near the shore a fire crackled and licked the fishes in a spit. Sebastian had brought them while Itachi unpacked some of their things. He had given the demon's completely dry state, lack of a fishing rod, and still-immaculately white gloves a furtive glance but accepted the offer. They shall rest and eat here for an hour and then be on their way.

Itachi wondered if Sebastian had deliberate chosen their stopover for its classically attractive scenery. When he had Kisame as a partner they usually rested in isolated caves, or if none of those were nearby, at a particularly dense and un-lit part of the forest. But here, he let his eyes wander, they could bask in the sun if they wished, and appreciate the silvery streams of light as it sparkled along the surface water. It was not as hidden as he preferred. But then, it has been too long since he'd given himself time to appreciate anything that could be described as beautiful. He wondered how better it might've looked if he could see properly.

"Would you describe yourself to be bloodthirsty?" Itachi asked, voice neutral. His fingers delicately traced the water's surface.

"I am a demon," Sebastian said, sounding offended. "What kind of demon would I be without a taste for the occasional violence?" he adopted a somewhat hurt tone.

Itachi turned his head to the side and gave Sebastian a calculating look, unsure whether to take his answer seriously. He saw the hint of a smile tugging one edge of the other's lip upwards and he inwardly frowned.

His line of work demanded that Itachi be able to read people, with ease even when given little information to work with. He lived in a world that valued the subtle arts as it did blatant violence, and Itachi considered himself to be very proficient in both fields. For someone as experienced as he, humans were in most cases very predictable. He met Sebastian's eyes with his own for a moment, before looking away deliberately. _But,_ he reminded himself, _this was no human_.

Sometimes, Itachi felt like he was being watched too closely. Like the other night, when Sebastian had returned to camp after he'd incapacitated a team of shinobi.

He'd gotten used to ill gazes, and learned to distinguish which were bordering dangerous, which came from eager spies, and which were only curious. Sebastian's was a different kind of piercing, enough to make him uncomfortable and exposed. Whether the other held any malicious intent was unknown to Itachi, he couldn't read the demon that well.

He was fairly sure that Sebastian knew of what he did, even though at no time did he feel his presence during all the ruckus. But that meant nothing, because he'd never been able to properly sense the demon ever since they first met. At first he'd theorized that his near-death experience had left his chakra senses damaged, but a few drills proved him wrong. Whatever kept Sebastian alive, whatever source of his power, it was something foreign to a shinobi's senses. This made it difficult for Itachi to see any trace of his demonic energy, even when he once chanced a look with the Sharingan. Sebastian indeed had a certain aura, but it eluded him and he could only catch the barest of glimpses. There was no doubt that Sebastian was something foreign to his world.

Itachi did wonder why he wasn't being outwardly questioned, but at the same time he saw no reason to volunteer any irrelevant information. So he kept his silence on the matter. He was not being asked, and the demon did not need to know of his abilities as a shinobi, not at this time.

"I don't foresee any incident wherein I will need protecting," he mused as a vague answer. It wasn't entirely far from the truth, because Itachi was very capable of defending himself from the average and levels-above-average shinobi. Even if he was not exactly at his prime. Sebastian had healed him to an astonishing degree, but not completely. And he had shortly realized; _Not permanently._

Sebastian was not satisfied with his reply. "If I remember correctly," his tone was light, "You were nearly dead when I found you."

Itachi involuntarily stilled at the memory, one of pain and an unknowingly-loved brother's hating eyes and darkness and hopelessness and fanged smiles. He let out a breath he had unconsciously held. He hadn't realized how unpleasant those memories were. He gave himself a moment to regain his composure, letting the calming sounds of the forest help him along, then turned around to walk back to shore. Sebastian gazed upon him with interest as he approached, and Itachi wondered if a demon had the senses to detect a human's distress. How else would they be able to pinpoint desperate-enough prey?

He was careful to keep his expression unfazed. "That was by choice," he said, as he passed by Sebastian. Then he settled himself by the fire, busying himself with their pack. He grabbed a small towel to pat his legs dry. Sebastian remained silent. Itachi knew his companion was keeping quiet in case he was going to say more, but whenever he tried his chest tightened painfully. Thinking of Sasuke always filled Itachi with a deep paralyzing worry now, along with a too-familiar sadness. He had not taken into consideration that it was remotely possible for him to be given a second chance by a supernatural entity. When once he was able to keep himself assured with his intricately, carefully woven plans and fail-safes, he had no such luxury now. This was novel ground.

Probably sensing that he wasn't going to explain, Sebastian said, suddenly soothing, "At the very least, give me permission to render any possible threat unconscious."

Itachi felt grateful that the other did not choose to press him for details. He hadn't had anyone to talk to about his brother ever since he'd been labeled a rogue, he certainly wasn't ready to confide in someone who was more or less a stranger (even one that had claimed his soul). Not yet. And, he wasn't opposed to compromises. He allowed a moment to pass before answering, "Very well. I suppose that's reasonable."

Sebastian glided towards him and began extracting their meal from the fire. He graced Itachi with an almost good-natured smile. "Then, I am satisfied."

* * *

><p>Konoha was close, and Itachi felt sick. He'd never even allowed himself to dream of coming back to his beloved village without the guise of an enemy. He stared hard at the barely detectable barrier in front of them. Itachi supposed the village elders and Danzou never expected to see him in person since his departure as well. He can't expect a friendly welcome.<p>

"Michaelis-san," he called out, "Most likely we will be attacked once I've taken three steps forward."

Sebastian, who Itachi had asked to stand some ten paces away behind him once he'd sensed the barrier, blinked. "I sense no humans anywhere near."

"They'll be here," Itachi assured him, "They will aim to capture us. I know I've only recently agreed to let you fight off any enemies we encounter, but for this particular time...I want you to let them do as they wish."

"Those coming will be shinobi?"

"They will be those of the village, Konoha."

Sebastian frowned at him. "What is your history with this place, for you to expect such hostility?"

Itachi who had so far been looking directly at Sebastian, looked away as if repelled by the question. He concentrated his gaze at the barrier once more. "A complicated one."

The demon looked about them thoughtfully but seemed happy to submit to Itachi's orders without a lengthy explanation. "It's troublesome to have to pretend to be weak," Sebastian sighed, "but very well. If that is your command."

"Thank you."

He braced himself, raised a hand, and took three steps forward. A sensation of resistance pressed against his palm when he made contact with the barrier.

He pushed.

The sudden flare of chakra disoriented him for a second. He was unused to tripping off alarms on purpose, since he had no problem going through them undetected. He felt Sebastian rush to his side, alert and tensed. He'll see soon just how faithful an accomplice a soul-bought demon could be.

There were ten, a strangely large number for border patrol. Itachi felt them swiftly surround their location. All were clearly jounin-level. When he felt them closing in, he put his hood up and reminded Sebastian again, voice low, "No matter what happens until I give the word-stand down Michaelis-san."

Sebastian's brow furrowed, noticing the weight behind Itachi's tone. But he had no time to voice a question. Itachi sensed one of their pursuers launching a technique as they advanced.

The ground under their feet shook and crumbled. Itachi saw Sebastian ready himself to leap away. He grabbed the other's arm to get his attention, and shook his head when Sebastian looked at him in surprise. The earth fell away and Itachi allowed them both to fall with it, shielding his nose and eyes from the dust cloud brought on by the ninjutsu.

The pit was at least ten feet deep but both men easily landed on their feet. They waited in silence for the dust to settle down, and for the crumbling to stop, but their opponents weren't finished. A loud buzzing assaulted their ears. Itachi discreetly activated his Sharingan for a few seconds, and saw the thick cloud of the Aburame clan's unique insect companions fly through the cloud of dust. Itachi had no aversion to bugs, but he felt relieved when the _kikaichu_ lodged themselves at the pit's walls and flooring instead of covering their bodies. He looked up to see the light shining through the opening slowly dimming. Someone with decent mastery of genjutsu was present, he wouldn't be able to see anything from their side, but he didn't need the Sharingan to know that they were all standing there, watching.

Almost immediately, he felt the draining of his chakra. A sound strategy, he acknowledged, to create a trap to both encage and weaken.

Itachi checked on Sebastian to see him giving the Aburame's signature insect companions a somewhat put-off frown, though he was otherwise composed. So far his orders were being obeyed.

"You are trespassing Konohagakure's borders, my friend," a voice above spoke. "Who are you and what's your business with the village?"

The voice was a familiar one, its air languid and tone bored. It only took Itachi a second to identify its owner, he lowered his head as if in submission and allowed the hood to shield his features. "I have an urgent need to speak to the current Hokage."

"From what village are you? All audiences with the Hokage are subject to approval, if you don't know."

"I am not affiliated with a village," Not anymore.

"And what of you there, the other one. Speak up," a new voice this time, female, brash and frank. Impatient. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and identified her too.

"I have no affiliations," Sebastian answered, docile and mild, following Itachi's lead.

"State your name," a third voice, and male. One completely unknown to him.

"Michaelis, Sebastian."

"Fancypants name you have," commented the female, "And you there, identify yourself. And take that hood down. Slowly. No sudden movements or I'm going to bite."

Itachi inhaled, he knew there was no escaping having to reveal his identity, but he felt a sudden _vulnerability_. He was around thirteen when he last talked to these people as himself, as a comrade. And it wasn't too long ago that he'd cross swords with one of them in particular. Another thing he didn't foresee, he thought tiredly; him needing to convince Konoha's forces that he meant no harm. When he'd gone for almost ten years perfecting the opposite.

He lifted a hand and held the edge of his hood.

He hesitated.

"I..." he said softly, "I did not come here to fight," he doubted his declaration would amount to anything, but he had to try. He felt a _need_ to say it.

"Identify yourself, stranger. And then we'll hear you out," said the first voice.

That was a lie, Itachi knew. He'd given similar replies to enemy shinobi he'd captured and eliminated under the name of the village. If they judge him a threat, as he did to others long ago, they'd be more than ready to end his life. And he'd done very well to to cultivate a most threatening reputation.

A trickle of sweat traveled down his cheek, and his breathing had turned slightly labored. His stamina and chakra had always been one of his weaker points.

Sebastian was looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Itachi appraised his companion, Sebastian seemed to be unaffected by chakra drain. Only expected when he didn't use any to begin with, Itachi noted. He wondered whether the Aburame in the squad had noticed.

He took a deep breath. "It's nothing."

His hand clenched around his hood's fabric, he hoped that no one was able to notice the slight tremors of his fingers. He felt irritated with himself, this wasn't like him.

"Tell us your name!" the woman demanded, growing even more impatient.

Itachi submitted to their orders. He raised both hands, and the hood fell away. He lifted his bowed head, his gaze directed upwards, making a deliberate effort to not activate his eyes. Even as the sudden tension that saturated the atmosphere signaled him to defend himself. This was a battle that he could not win through dominance.

There were several sharp intakes of breath, and for what felt like a long moment, none of them spoke. Even the insects seemed to have temporarily halted in their buzzing.

So Itachi broke the silence. "I am Uchiha Itachi," he kept his voice devoid of inflection, "and I have come to deliver news to the Hokage."

This had the intended effect of breaking the others from their shocked silence.

"W-What? You-!"

"Sir...isn't he supposed to be-?"

"Let's calm down, everybody."

"Kakashi?! Calm down?"

There was a chaotic stream of murmurs from above, Itachi did not make an effort to listen in.

A heartbeat later, they grew silent again.

Then, "...Let's listen to what he has to say...Itachi?" Kakashi's voice.

Itachi had taken a few steps back and allowed himself to lean gently against the _kikaichu_-infested wall. The insects parted but remained close. He glanced at them, attention shaky, it seemed that they were stealing chakra at a faster rate than before. His lids lowered. He exhaled. "They are indeed...very efficient, Aburame-san."

His praise was acknowledged with a curt grunt. Four voices in total now.

Sebastian was by him before he realized it, expression concerned, and ready to help him up.

"Stay where you are," Kakashi warned. "Michaelis-san, was it? Four steps back. Now."

Itachi saw Sebastian's lips transform into a thin line and his eyes narrow. He feared for a second that he was about to challenge Kakashi, but the demon withdrew. He didn't look pleased, but he obeyed the order.

Sebastian's tone was terse. "These insects are responsible for this?"

He nodded weakly, "It's a...special technique."

"Does it count as retaliation if I crush them?"

Itachi wearily looked at Sebastian with disapproval.

"Itachi," Kakashi called, voice serious now. Gone completely was the older man's usual jovial tone. "What is your purpose here?"

Itachi looked up, to the left, where Kakashi's voice seemed to be coming from. "I have already stated my intentions. I need to speak with the Hokage."

"What could a missing-nin want with our Hokage. This isn't your village anymore," Anko spat. She wasn't mincing words (and said words stung), but Itachi didn't overly mind, she sped the conversation along.

"I have valuable information. Of interest to Konoha."

"The information you possess will be weighed against the dangers that come with allowing you into the village. What do you know that could be deemed essential enough that we shouldn't attack you where you stand?" Kakashi spoke a threat coupled with a sincere question.

"I will only reveal what I know...to the Hokage."

The silence that followed was suffocating.

"Gods. This is taking too much time!" Anko was clearly frustrated, "I say attack them n-!"

Kakashi started to argue "That might not be the best-"

"Please," Itachi said softly, but his tone managed to startle both Konoha shinobi enough into silence. They'd never heard him beg.

"I will submit to any condition, any restriction…as long as I am able to speak with Tsunade-sama."


	6. Restraint

Surprised with how fast this came? Me too. I notice I have a tendency to increase chapter lengths with every update.

Chapter 6: Restraint

The Konoha shinobi were openly hostile. Much more than what was warranted, Sebastian personally thought. Especially considering how his master had more or less _bared_ his throat the second they've been apprehended. That bothered Sebastian more than he would admit. He was used to feigning weaknesses to catch an opponent off-guard, or faking submission while waiting for the right moment to strike. It was similar to playing a game, amusing and enjoyable. His old master was fond of such deceptions. For Sebastian, the best part was when he was given leave to spring the trap, and annihilate the enemy.

This time, said trap was nonexistent.

Itachi's show of submission was painfully genuine. Sebastian could tell that he absolutely had no intention of fighting back come what may, unlike when he lulled those other shinobi into a false sense of security a few days ago.

It was an appeal meant to bargain for his wish to see the Hokage yes, but Sebastian sensed in Itachi an _intense unwillingness _to fight these people. He didn't know the reason, but was sure that it went deeper than just wanting to avoid a physically demanding scuffle.

The shinobi above them were murmuring among themselves. From what he could gather, the others were looking to the one called Kakashi to make the final decision.

Sebastian turned his attention back to his master. Itachi looked weary and tired. He didn't understand what exactly the strange insects were doing, but he could sense the other undoubtedly weakening. He itched to set the vile creatures on fire.

"Alright," Kakashi spoke above the murmurs, breaking through Sebastian's inner musings. "Itachi, we'll bring you to the Hokage..."

Itachi looked up at this with barely concealed gratefulness.

"But as you said so yourself, we'll be implementing some security measures. You understand."

"…Of course, Kakashi-san."

"What about your friend here?"

Itachi gave Sebastian a quick glance. "I need him to accompany me."

Kakashi thought it over but seemed to see no reason to refuse him. "Very well...Muta-san, drain his chakra to the bare minimum. Anko, take over."

The insects began to move with unnerving synchronization towards Itachi, as if with renewed hunger for his chakra. Sebastian felt his master's energy drop low.

A dark figure jumped from above. It was a woman, dark-haired and sharp-eyed, dressed in an assortment of fishnet garments and a long-sleeved brown coat. She gave Sebastian a piercing look and snorted before focusing her attention on Itachi.

Sebastian noticed her eyes grow bitingly cold. "Alright _traitor_," she sneered, "We're going to make your wish come true. Take the cloak off. Slowly. And drop any weapons you're hiding in there."

Itachi obeyed silently. He pushed himself off the wall, let his cloak drop to the ground, and straightened up with effort. Then he paused, and waited for her next command.

Anko glared at him. "I said drop your weapons."

"I didn't bring any," he replied, tone even.

She was unconvinced. She raised a hand and Sebastian was more than a little surprised to see several snakes launch themselves from her sleeve towards Itachi. The reptiles quickly encircled the young man's body, hissing and threatening. One snake raised its head and bared its fangs inches from his face. Itachi stared at it, unfazed. He gave no resistance.

The woman strutted towards him. Sebastian saw her gaze zero in on the seal he'd placed on Itachi's eye. Her eyes narrowed. "That's not the Sharingan."

Itachi realized what she was referring to after a moment and lowered his gaze. "It's a seal. I would prefer not to explain its nature at this moment."

The snakes tightened their hold. Itachi winced slightly but otherwise did nothing.

Sebastian's teeth went on edge but he dutifully stayed put. From what little Itachi had said, he had assumed that they'd be treated with some degree of animosity. He just underestimated how openly confrontational these people could be. He found it more than puzzling, because from what he'd seen, Itachi was not a person who had the kind of character that made enemies.

One snake detached itself from Itachi's body and slithered back to its summoner, Anko lowered her arm and it climbed up to her shoulders. It flicked its tongue meaningfully.

"No weapons," she muttered under her breath. "Hmm…so you're telling the truth. Isn't that surprising," Anko admitted, with a derisive tone.

Itachi stayed silent.

The snakes released him from their coils, all dispersing into smoke. As soon as he was free, Itachi tiredly dropped to one knee. His shoulders rose up and down, and from where he stood Sebastian could hear his deep shaky breaths. He involuntarily took a step forward.

"_Oi, oi_. I wouldn't try doing anything, if I were you," a voice spoke beside him. Sebastian stopped, and shifted his attention. One heavy-lidded eye appraised him. The man's stance was relaxed and his expression covered by a dark mask. Sebastian did not fail to take note of the other's right hand carefully placed by his hip, where a pack containing weapons was in quick reach.

The demon thought quickly. He adopted a look of distress and allowed worry to lace his voice. "He just recovered from some pretty bad injuries…you're being too rough with him."

A single eyebrow rose in surprise momentarily. "We only aim to subdue him—"

"_Unfortunately_," Anko interjected. The man gave her a sharp look but she just shrugged and said, "I just don't agree with this, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head, messing up his mop of gray hair even more. "I told you already that I will take full responsibility. There are no guidelines on how to deal with missing-nin that willingly trip our alarms, pleading for the Hokage…" his gaze wandered to Itachi's kneeling figure. The two held each other's gazes for a moment, and Sebastian noted with interest how Itachi averted his eyes downwards.

"Mura-san, almost done up there?" Kakashi spoke loudly.

"Yes, a minute more," was the reply from above.

"Alright, Itachi," Kakashi turned and approached him slowly, kneeling to his level. "We're going to escort you and your friend here to Konoha shortly. But before that, I'm going to knock you out. We'll be keeping your chakra low, and sealing it off too."

Sebastian froze. Knock him out?

With Itachi unconscious, he would be indefinitely bound to his ongoing order to let the Konoha shinobi do as they wished to his master. Sebastian watched Itachi pause in thought, and hoped that the younger man would take this into consideration before agreeing to such an obviously dangerous condition.

"Do what you need to do, Kakashi-san."

Sebastian almost cursed.

"Wait. _Itachi_—" he started, stopping when the other gave him a warning look.

"I'll be alright," he said. Of course, this did nothing to reassure the demon. He gritted his teeth and wondered if maybe Itachi deliberately wanted to make things as difficult for him as possible.

His master turned his attention back to Kakashi. "I leave Michaelis-san in your care."

Kakashi gave him a short nod in reply. He raised the band covering a scarred left eye, "Then here we go…"

Sebastian's eyes widened, the patterns adorning the man's red iris was identical to what he had seen of Itachi's when he'd rendered the intruders of their camp unconscious. What did this mean, for this stranger to have the same curious ability his master possessed?

Itachi inhaled deep in an effort to slow his breathing and raised his head with obvious fatigue. He met Kakashi's gaze. Sebastian watched as the patterns of Kakashi's eye spun hypnotically. Moments later Itachi's lids closed, and he fell.

Sebastian was there to catch him before he could hit the floor. He noticed the clearly surprised looks Kakashi and Anko threw at him but ignored them. He let Itachi's head rest on his left shoulder as he supported the other's weight with his arms. Sebastian looked at him closely. His breathing was still labored and pinpricks of sweat covered his forehead, but other than that nothing was wrong with him.

Kakashi was standing already, he looked down with open interest at the strange pair.

"I can't believe he let you do that," Anko said in disbelief. "I was so sure he was going to activate his eyes the moment you showed your Sharingan."

Kakashi looked at Itachi with a contemplating frown. "I expected that too."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was on edge the whole trek with the shinobi back to their village.<p>

And he was in a rotten mood.

He was furious with Itachi for cornering him into a helpless state, nevermind that the other probably deemed it a necessity to be allowed access to Konoha. He was high-strung and as jumpy as any demon could get considering how he was rendered helpless by his master's orders. If someone suddenly decided to kill Itachi in his state, Sebastian would have no power to resist them. He'd be able to break out of the handcuffs currently restricting his wrists with the ease of tearing through paper, but even with all the powers of hell in his hands he would only be able to watch these shinobi slit his master's throat.

When Kakashi called two of the other men present to take Itachi from him after he was rendered unconscious, he almost snarled. But Itachi's orders were like shackles that forced him to loosen his grip on his master's unconscious body. Kakashi interpreted his stiffness as worry and told him that Itachi will be woken when they were settled in Konoha. He seemed to observe Sebastian closely for a moment before telling him, "We won't be knocking you out Michealis-san, we are mindful of those who are not shinobi."

The village was closer than Sebastian thought. A fifteen-minute brisk walk from where Itachi crossed the invisible barrier.

The outer wall towered above them. He could sense shinobi stationed everywhere. At the village entrance, they were greeted by another squad. They regarded Sebastian with suspicion as Kakashi conversed with them. And then they reacted with shock when they realized just who it was Kakashi had brought back with him. Itachi was draped across the back of one of the larger men in the squad, his wrists cuffed and his eyes blindfolded. Those guarding the gates stared at him, fearful and unbelieving.

Everyone in this place knew his master in some way, everyone knew _something _about him that fueled their fright and hostility.

One of the guards stuttered "W-We'll send word ahead," and then they were ushered in.

A village they called it, Sebastian thought to himself. His eyes wandered around the stern and worn faces of its inhabitants as he followed Kakashi's lead. Everyone seemed nervous, restless, and geared for battle at a moment's notice. The atmosphere resembled more that of a war camp than anything else.

They stopped in front of a stark-looking building. It didn't look particularly special in any way except for the man standing by its entrance. He was large and heavily-built, with a potent intimidating air. The long black coat he wore and the scars on his face made him look even more unapproachable.

"Kakashi," the man nodded in acknowledgement, earning a nod back from said shinobi.

"So it's true," his steely eyes were fixed on Itachi. "I was told he let himself be captured willingly?"

"As unbelieving as it is, yes. He even disturbed the outer barrier on purpose."

Sebastian found the cold gaze on him next. "And this one?"

For a human he was indeed imposing, Sebastian admitted. His mouth was set on what seemed like a permanent frown, and he gauged the demon with calculating and experienced dark eyes. Sebastian made a show of flinching and looking down uncomfortably. _This man was one to keep an eye on_. The best he could do now was to make sure each one of these shinobi underestimated him.

"He came with Itachi. We've yet to ascertain their relationship."

"Mmm…" he hummed thoughtfully before looking at Kakashi again. "The cell is reinforced and ready. Tsunade-sama is on her way."

Sebastian allowed himself to be ushered into the building. He was a little surprised when they descended underground.

There they were greeted by a long dark corridor. He scanned their surroundings; A prison as expected, Sebastian thought. The cavern was made up of cells left and right, rows and rows of them. Countless eyes followed their procession, and soon the prisoners were pressing themselves against the bars in interest to see what the commotion was all about.

The shinobi paid them no mind and continued walking, Sebastian with them. After a while he noticed the cells had changed in character. Instead of bars, the prisoners here were hidden behind closed steel doors. Every ten rooms or so, a guard stood. Whoever were housed in these parts were no petty thieves.

Sebastian wondered just how farther the prison went.

They stopped at a particularly large and thickly reinforced steel door. Their imposing escort tapped it twice. "It's Ibiki, they're here," he said loudly.

There was a thudding sound and then the door opened. There were already numerous shinobi inside hustling about. One stepped forward and saluted Ibiki, "Sir, we've prepared the seals. Everything is set."

Sebastian took in the room. There were more than a dozen shinobi inside, all stiff in their posts, and armed to the teeth. Some were standing guard while the rest were busy checking a large intricately-prepared seal with inscriptions on the floor. Sebastian did not understand its purpose but he could feel it pulse with power.

Ibiki addressed the one carrying Itachi. "Put him at the center."

The man obeyed the order swiftly. He seemed eager to have their prisoner off his back. Sebastian saw him breathe a sigh of relief once he'd deposited his master on the stone floor. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

Kakashi grabbed Sebastian by one shoulder and steered him towards the far end of the room where he addressed two men, "Keep an eye on him."

Sebastian grudgingly allowed himself to be manhandled. The two shinobi grabbed his arms and stationed themselves on both his sides.

"Kakashi-senpai, Ibiki-senpai, we're ready," one of the men inspecting the floor inscriptions called out.

Kakashi and Ibiki exchanged a look. The former gestured in front of them, "You're the expert interrogator," he said lightly.

Ibiki took a step forward, he assumed control of the room.

"Activate the chakra seals!"

Two men quickly approached Itachi's unmoving form (still with _such_ palpable trepidation, Sebastian noted). One started a series of strange hand gestures in quick succession, and placed his palm on Itachi's abdomen. Sebastian felt a pronounced flare of energy that quickly subsided. The second man mirrored the others' gestures but palmed Itachi's blindfolded eyes instead. Sebastian shifted where he stood uncomfortably, not at all enjoying that he had no idea what the men were doing.

"My turn," Ibiki announced.

The two men withdrew as he stepped into the inscribed circle. Ibiki performed a different set of hand gestures and then he wrapped his hand around Itachi's head. He cycled through it twice more, focusing next on the young man's neck and chest. Where he placed his hands, Sebastian saw black markings appear on Itachi's skin.

Ibiki quickly removed Itachi's blindfold and stepped out of the circle. He assessed the scene for a moment. Finally he met the eyes of four shinobi in particular who were kneeled just outside the circle's perimeter and nodded.

All four simultaneously placed their hands on the floor.

The inscriptions glowed, a gust of wind blew outward with the seal's suddenly-released energy. And Itachi snapped awake.

He sat up instantly. His gaze darted around the room as he got his bearings and he made to raise himself from the ground.

"Stay down," Ibiki's voice boomed.

Itachi was just straightening himself up when he stopped suddenly. Sebastian saw him wince as if in pain, then drop to his knees.

"Raise your hands."

Itachi was still recovering. His head was lowered, and his breath came in pants.

Ibiki wasn't so kind as to wait for him. "_Raise your hands_."

Another wince. Itachi looked for a second as if he was about to collapse, but he regained himself and slowly raised his bound hands in front of him. One of the four kneeling around Itachi muttered something under his breath. The stone cuffs broke into two, chains fell from the ceiling and attached themselves to the cuffs securely. Itachi let the chains drag his arms to the side, in level with his shoulders. Sebastian's fists clenched.

Itachi's shoulders heaved. He looked up and at Ibiki in exhaustion. "Where is…Tsunade-sama?"

"The Hokage is on her way," Ibiki replied curtly. "Meanwhile you can have the pleasure of my company."

Sebastian saw Itachi scan the crowd surrounding the circle before settling his sights on him. A look of relief washed over the other's face before Itachi let his expression settle on passive indifference once more.

"I'm sure you've noticed that nasty stab of pain whenever you take too long to obey my orders," Ibiki said coldly. "That's a pinch compared to what you'll get if you so much as look at Tsunade-sama wrong. Understand?"

Itachi dragged his attention back to Ibiki.

He gave the other man an unblinking stare. "I won't harm the Hokage."

"You'll have to forgive us for not believing _you_," Ibiki said with an edge.

Itachi's eyes flickered across the room filled with Konoha-nin before regarding the chains binding his limbs mildly. "I wouldn't be able to lay a hand on anyone in this room even if I wanted to."

Ibiki snorted and gave him a nasty grin. "Feigning weakness does not suit you."

The younger man didn't reply. Itachi eyed the inscriptions beneath him, and shifted his gaze to the four shinobi kneeling at the seal's perimeter. When he met the eyes of one of them, the man recoiled.

At that moment, Sebastian knew already that something wrong was going to happen. But he wasn't at liberty to act.

The shinobi visibly panicked before forcefully striking his palms on the ground.

Things went chaotic. Fast.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before his head was thrown back, neck straining. Sebastian saw the black markings around the expanse of his throat glowing an angry red. The chains clanged loudly as Itachi's arms involuntarily strained against their bindings, his hands were clenched into fists. His mouth was parted in a soundless scream.

Sebastian's blood ran cold.

Ibiki was already shouting.

"Roku, you damned fool! Deactivate your seal!"

The man that Itachi had unwittingly spooked seemed to snap back to his senses. He fumbled through a couple of hand gestures and dropped his hands on the ground.

The glow disappeared. Itachi stilled. His eyes closed in utter exhaustion, and his body slumped, the chains the only thing keeping him from crumpling on the floor. Long dark hair covered his features as his chin dropped against his chest.

A stunned silence took over the room.

The lone demon in their midst held his breath.

Blood dripped down the floor.

Sebastian was kneeling in front of Itachi by the next heartbeat.

He wasn't allowed to fight the shinobi, but Itachi had not exactly forbidden him from checking up on his master. He grabbed the chains and crushed them in his grip, letting Itachi fall forward against him.

Thankfully, perhaps because of the clearly unprovoked attack, the shinobi did not move to restrict him.

Ibiki was furious. "Medics!" He barked.

This broke the others from their trance. The inscriptions on the floor deactivated, growing dull once more. Two shinobi, one male and female rushed forward.

Sebastian laid his master carefully on the floor. He swept Itachi's hair to the side. He was so pale, blood stained his mouth and chin. The sound of footsteps running towards them caught Sebastian's attention. He glared at the two medic-nin when they approached, causing them to hesitate.

"_Don't _come closer," he said lowly. His eyes blazed.

They stopped in their tracks, unsure of what to do.

"You should let medic-nin do their jobs, boy," a new voice told him.

A woman, blonde, heavy-chested and bright-eyed strode into the room. Sebastian hadn't noticed her arrival but when he did she was hard to ignore. She commanded attention, with her confident gait and striking appearance. The shinobi parted to let her approach. She looked down with intense amber eyes at Itachi and Sebastian.

The medic-nin bowed at her in recognition. "Tsunade-sama."

The name grabbed Sebastian's attention. This was the one Itachi wanted to speak with. The one they called Hokage.

"Itachi wanted to see me, didn't he?" she said, eyes roving to the wounded boy in his arms, "Well, let me heal him up so we can get to it. If you'll allow me."

Sebastian looked down at Itachi's ashen face and hesitantly stood up and took a step back.

Tsunade didn't waste any time. Her hands moved with practiced ease over Itachi's head, then neck, and chest. Sebastian followed her every movement, curious and suspicious at the same time. She frowned in concentration for a while and rested a hand gently on Itachi's throat. A gentle glow emanated from her palm. She kept at it patiently for nearly a minute before withdrawing her hands and standing up.

She made her way to Ibiki and Kakashi, they talked in hushed but urgent tones.

Itachi blearily opened his eyes. Sebastian immediately lowered himself to his side, relieved. "Itachi," he said quietly. His master slowly focused his gaze on him for a few seconds, before closing them again and giving off a rattled breath.

Tsunade had returned. "Can you sit up?" her tone was not unkind, but it wasn't exactly warm either.

Itachi took a moment but nodded. He braced his elbows against the ground and pushed himself up slowly.

"I apologize on behalf of my men," Tsunade said seriously. "That was an unnecessary attack. They mistakenly thought you'd activated your eyes."

Itachi only looked back at her in silence. Tsunade's attention flickered over the seal on his left eye before she continued. "We'll be restraining you once again."

A breath, followed by a small nod.

Tsunade shifted her gaze to Sebastian wordlessly. Itachi took note of this and locked eyes with him, telling him silently to stand down. The demon understood, though against his wishes he gave Itachi a parting glance before retreating backwards outside the circular seal. The Hokage followed suit, nodding at Ibiki.

The man brought his hands together in front of him and the seal blazed into life once more.

Whereas Ibiki was impatient before, he now allowed Itachi all the time he needed. Sebastian noted that the one called Roku had been replaced by a new shinobi. But the damage had been done.

Itachi took his time in sitting up, his arms strained and shook slightly under his weight. He brought one hand to his face and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. Sebastian could see his fingers trembling.

He staggered a little when he stood but found his footing quick enough. Then he let out an audible breath and looked up, seeming to recover himself. As much as he could given the circumstances that is. He still looked faint in Sebastian's eyes.

Itachi set his sights on Tsunade, then bowed low. His movements were still slow and pained.

"Tsunade-sama…" his voice was almost a whisper, hoarse due to the shinobi's prematurely activated seal. The others could tell that just saying her name took him great effort. He pushed on, "I wish to confide in you. Matters of…sensitive content," he had to breathe deep after every other word.

Tsunade listened patiently.

He continued, "If possible I would like to avoid speaking…amongst such a crowd."

The Hokage's eyes sweeped across the room. She settled on Ibiki and Kakashi, "You two stay. The rest of you stand guard outside. Leave his accomplice here too."

"B-but Tsunade-sama—!" one shinobi exclaimed, startled with the order. The others looked similarly hesitant to leave the room.

Her amber eyes glinted dangerously. "I think we can handle a chakra-sealed, confined, _injured_ prisoner, don't you?"

They swallowed their words. The others immediately began shuffling away, a few bowed quickly at her direction with apologies in their lips.

She sighed wearily when the steel door shut closed. "What a mess," she muttered irritably.

Now there were only five of them.


End file.
